


A Chosen Path

by shadowkingsoffantasy



Series: Cuase & Effect [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted my Jane Foster, Baosoca'ly developing romance, Controlling emotions, F/M, Kun'lun no more, Living with the Avengers, Lokiadette sisiters, Orphan - Freeform, Parties, Underage Drinking, valkiriyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingsoffantasy/pseuds/shadowkingsoffantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you told him the possibility that it might be gone?!” she asked, trying to keep her hacklessness from rising. His silence was all the answer she needed. She shot out of her chair and started walking to the door. “We think that if such a thing happened then he would have been informed…” Coulson said. The door opened and Callista looked over her shoulder, and said one last thing before leaving. </p>
<p>“Tell me agent Coulson, who’s supposed to tell him when anyone who can is probably dead?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! So this is the second book of the Cause & Effect series, it’s the sequel to ‘Possible future’. It had more Danny/Ava than the last one…I think? But it has a lot of Sam and OC too…and it’s a bit more mature than the previous book. So there will be swearing, and possibly sexual themes further on…

Chapter One

 

“There will be no bickering,”

“Yes ma’am,”

“No competitions,”

“Yes ma’am,”

“No freezing the streets, and no improper use of powers…”

“Yes ma’am,” 

“And above all you do what I say when I say it no arguments! Clear!?”

“MOM! We get it!!” Freya and Esmer said expharatedly. “Do you?” Natasha asked giving them a skeptical look. “Yes!!” They said in unison. Natasha suppressed a chuckle. ‘Fine, c’mon,”

At first she’d been reluctant to let the two girls get into the whole hero gig, she’d resented the idea. She wanted them to have a normal life, devoid of any and all the sorrows that she had to endure. She wanted them to grow up normally, and handle normal problems like what to wear. Not worry about saving the world from an apocalypse. But, shielding them from that world was hard enough when their mother was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and an Avenger. Never mind the fact that your honorary uncles were the rest of the Avengers, which included a demi god from Asgard. And that was just an uncle, her mother was of ancestry from all over the nine realms, and their father was the freaking god of mischief! And never mind the rest of their family! Not to mention their aging problems!

So basically it had been hard to keep them away from watching the world being saved, or people dying, and all that. But it had been especially hard to stop them from joining in on the whole hero gig before they were at least sixteen, what with their powers and all. Freya had been especially hard to control, she’d been a Valkyrie before her re-incarnation. And she knew it. And Loki hadn’t been much of a help either, encouraging them to use their powers. Ok, well, that was necessary she supposed. They needed to learn to control them, and they needed to learn of their heritage. 

So Natasha had made a promise to them, that after they turned sixteen together (Esmeralda had been born, and Freya had been reincarnated as infant in 2009. And because of their mixed heritage, they aged quite differently than normal. Loki had said that after they looked about eighteen, or perhaps twenty one, twenty five, they’d stop aging at all.) She’d let them actually go out and fight. They had agreed, and had been training for it ever since. And despite Natasha’s initial hopes that they’d get caught up in other dreams they’d never strayed from the path they’d chosen. And honestly, she didn’t know if to be proud or worried….

**********

“So how did it go?” Loki asked as Natasha crashed down on the couch. “That bad?” he asked raising an eyebrow. Natasha straightened and looked at him. “No, actually. They were….good. They work pretty well together when they want to….” She said. “But?” Loki coaxed, setting his book down on the coffee table in front of them. She sighed. “I still don’t like this…” she answered. “I don’t want them to get caught up in all of this…” “Natasha, it’s their life. And they’re going down an exceptional path, fighting for what’s right without having to go through some harsh experience…” he said. “What do you mean?” she asked. “Well….Tony didn’t actually go down the hero’s path till he saw what his weapons did, Steve spent most of his life ignored and bullied, you…you know, and then there’s Thor….and, what I’m trying to say is. Most of the hero’s I know have something in their past, some tragedy that made them into who they are. Opened their eyes to what was right, and what they had to do…”

Natasha turned to face him. “That’s just it trickster,” she said quietly. “I don’t think they understand….” 

“What?” Loki asked, confused. Natasha sighed.

“I think practically being raised by the Avengers and watching all the action….they’re drawn to it. I’m not sure it’s because they actually know its right Loki, I think they’re doing it more because it’s all they know….”

*********

Peter Parker was once again minding his own business. He was walking down the hallway towards his next class, when he heard the familiar voice of his team mate, Bucket head, behind him.

“Peter!!” he yelled running towards him. He looked terrified. Sam ran over and hid behind him, Peter had barely gotten the words “What...” out of his mouth before he heard another familiar voice. He turned to see Ava stomping towards them, her brown eyes flashing with anger. “Sam you little rat!!” she yelled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

“If you ever, e-v-e-r, say anything like that, ever again I swear to god they will never find your body….” She hissed. Sam gulped, even Peter gulped. Neither of them were exactly sure how good she’s make on her threat. But they both knew that when Ava made a threat, it was never empty.

With that she let go of his collar and he fell to the floor. Giving him a final glare she spun on her heel and stormed off. 

Peter stared after her, then he finally turned to face Sam who had got up off the floor. “What did you did you do this time bucket head?” he asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know. Sam shrugged none committedly. “Nothin much, just made a joke about her…” he said digging his hands into his pockets. Peter’s eyes narrowed. “What kind of joke?” he asked. He shrugged again. “Just something about her and her virginity…” he said. Peter’s eyes widened. “What?” he asked. “Well, I dunno…we were by her locker when this guy came over and tried to ask her out, she turned him down and then I told her that if she kept that up she’d always be a virgin. And then I added that unless she already wasn’t, I mean with how she looks and all I won’t be surprised. And that if she is I was sure that Danny wouldn’t mind helping her out.. And then I just walked off…and then I heard her scream my name and…yeah...” Peter stared at him blankly. “You really need to control your words around her,” seeing that Sam wasn’t really listening he didn’t bother to continue. Instead they just walked in silence towards their next class which they shared. 

A quiet chuckle from Sam brought Peter out of his thoughts. “What?” he asked. “Nah, nothing. It’s just…you should have seen the way Danny looked when that guy asked Ava out. I swear, it was all he could do not to punch him in the face, with his iron fist…” a small smile tugged at the corners of Peter’s mouth. Yup, that would definitely have hurt.

“And when I brought up the other thing was the best. His face was priceless, I don’t even know what emotion it was…” he said laughing a bit. Peter shook his head. “What?” Sam asked. “Come on! Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed?!” he said. “Noticed what?” Peter asked taking his seat. The teacher wasn’t there yet. Sam rolled his eyes. “The way he looks at her! C’mon, he really likes her! He’s just in denial…” Sam said. Peter sighed. “I thought so too when I first joined the team...” “See!” Sam said. Peter continued like he hadn’t interrupted. “But, it’s not our business so we should just stay out of- Wait, WHAT am I saying!!?” He asked. Since when was he so intent of not snooping into others’ lives? “Exactly. And come on, we both know that Danny’s not exactly the best at this. I mean, let’s face it. He was at some sort of monastery for ten years….” He had a point, Peter had to admit. But that was a good reason why not. Danny had to go and be king of Kun’lun in another two years. Not that he could tell Sam that, it wasn’t his place to. 

“Sam, look, whatever happens between Danny and Ava is none of our business….and think about what would happen if Ava found out that we tried to set them up or something! I for one want to live to turn eighteen!”

Sam reply was cut off by the door opening and the teacher walking in. But it was too late. Sam had already made a decision. He was going to get those two together no matter what!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

She took a deep breath and walked into the first class of the day. The first class at this school. ‘Conceal it, don’t feel it…don’t let it show…’ 

She took a seat, not at the back, but not at the front either, and she ignored the looks people gave her, and stared down at her note book. She started drawing snowflakes. They were intricate designs, all different, all unique. And making all of them different required a lot of concentration. She was pretty good at it now. She’d been doing this for quite some time. What else was she supposed to do all those years she’d spent alone? 

She looked up from her note book when the teacher walked in. “Good morning class, now, we have a new student and I’d like you all to welcome her to our school.” She said cheerily. She suppressed a groan. ‘Why couldn’t you not do that woman?’ she thought. “Darling would you please tell us a bit about yourself?” She stood up carefully, everyone was staring at her. Urgh. This was just like in those stupid movies. “Ahh…hi, uh, I’m Callista Mori,” she said, begging whatever commanding force in the universe that that would be enough. “And where are you from Callista?” The teacher asked. “Umm…Well, I was born in Japan,” she said. “Alright, you can sit down now,” she said, Callista sighed in relief and quickly sat down. 

The rest of the period passed, and she paid attention to the teacher, and was out the door as soon as the bell permitted it. She walked to her locker and opened it and got her books out. 

“Hey,” A girl’s voice said from behind her, she turned around to find a girl with red hair and green eyes standing behind her. “Oh, ahh…hi,” Callista said closing her locker quickly. “I’m MJ,” she said extending her hand. “Callista,” she said. “I know, I was in your English class. So...uhh...you’re from Japan huh?” she asked. Callista just nodded. “So are your half Japanese or what?” MJ asked as they started walking. “No, I’m,” she stopped for a moment. “Well, I’m from America, but was born in Japan…” she said. She knew that one of the future questions would involve her parents so she wanted to get as away from the topic of origins as possible. “So, MJ stands for Mary Jane huh?” She asked. The red head nodded. “Yeah, so what’s your next period?” “Math,”

MJ’s green eyes lit up. “Me too! Want to sit next to me?” Callista was about to say no, when she realized that she was going to have to socialize with someone, and MJ was seemingly willing. So she might as well give it a shot, right? She nodded. 

“Great!”  
********

The day had gone better than expected. She’d become friends with MJ, and she’d been introduced to her friends, at lunch, and had sat with them. Their names were Peter parker, Harry Osborn, Ava Ayala, Danny Rand, Luke Cage and Sam Alexander. They’d seemed nice. 

And they hadn’t thought that she was a pain or anything. She should know, she could after all read their emotions. Another reason why she’d steered clear of Flash Tomson. In fact she’d steered clear of any one who came towards her with a hidden motive. She could feel it most of the time, this nervous feeling, and this want. They could be overwhelming at times, especially back in the days where she couldn’t block them out. She’d been able to feel the emotions of all those around her, and it had nearly driven her insane! A dangerous emotion. But she’d learned to control it. To only read them when she wanted to. 

Keeping her emotions in check was a harder thing though. She was only human. Her feelings were powerful, and dangerous. High levels of emotional stimulation were to be avoided. If she got upset to a certain point, or angry, or too happy…things happened. Unpredictable things. She saw things too when she experienced too much of an emotion. The future the past, and not always of herself. 

She’d learned to control her emotions. And they were constantly monitored. On those occasions where her guard slipped, her watch (designed by her parents) would alert her, and she’d high tail it out of there before something happened. Before someone got hurt. 

This was why she’d been home schooled most of her life. While she was learning to control her powers. She’d spent most of her life away from civilization, deep in mountains or forests. She’d lived in a city once, and after her powers had kicked in when she was seven, she’d gotten mad at this girl from school. The school had been destroyed by a fire not even an hour later. And a few weeks after that at home she’d caused a blizzard in her room while asleep having a nightmare…That had pretty much sealed the deal, and her life had been a mess ever since. Conceal, don’t feel, and don’t let it show. That’s the code she lived by. Secluded from others, away from other humans, except for these few occasions. That’s what she was used to….but now that had to change.

Now she had to go to school. Be with people. It was necessary, she guessed, she had to learn to control it around emotion prone areas, and what better place than high school?

At least that’s what Jane had said. 

She shook away her thoughts as she saw Jane’s car pull up into the school parking lot. She ran over, “You’re late…” She said getting in. She looked at her apologetically. “Sorry, I got a little…caught up at the lab…” Callista rolled her eyes, but she smiled. “So how was school?” Jane asked as she pulled out of the parking lot. Callista shrugged. “Ok,” she said. “Define, okay…” 

Callista sighed. “Well I met this girl called MJ, she seemed nice. So did her friends. You won’t believe who two of her friends are…” Jane raised an eyebrow, eyes still on the road. “Oh? Who?” 

“Harry Osborn, and Teen CEO Daniel Rand…” Callista said. Jane made an ‘o’ with her lips. “Don‘t tell Tony that, next thing ya know you’ll be on a reconnaissance mission…” Callista snorted. 

“So what are they like?” Jane asked. “Well, their nice, so are her other friends Ava, Peter, Luke and Sam…At least that’s what I felt…” Jane frowned a bit. “You used your powers?” she asked. The younger girl shrugged. “I thought it would be better to not get involved with people who’ll just make me…sad. Or angry…” Jane nodded at her logic, but she was still frowning a bit. It was a unfair that Calli had to go through this. 

When her fellow scientists, and friends George and Beth Mori had taken their seven year old daughter to the Amazon, of all places, Jane had been a bit skeptical. And had tried to talk them out of it, saying that she needed a normal child hood. And she needed to go to school. But they’d shrugged it off, and said that it was for the best. Personally Jane had thought they were being selfish, and putting their jobs before their family. But she hadn’t known about the real reason back then. She hadn’t known that the reason the Mori family had been hopping around the rural places of the world was because their daughter had the power to flood the Sahara desert if she was emotional enough. Ok, well that would require a very, very, very high amount of emotional stimulation. But she could create a snow storm or a hurricane in her room if she got a bad dream. Which is why, they had gone to extremely isolated areas, under the cover story, which had been partly true about being on a scientific expedition. It had been a good thing too. There had been times where Calli’s emotions had gotten out of control, and caused once a snowstorm in the Amazon, and a fire in the Himalayas. In George’s notes he’d mentioned that he thought that if, by any chance she went to the highest possible level of any emotion she could cause a nuclear explosion. The origin of her powers was, thus far unknown. But they had found ways to control it. 

Calli’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. “Anyway…MJ invited me to sit at their table at lunch, I didn’t talk much, and I was glad that they didn’t ask me anything much either. They seem nice…but…” she trailed off. “But what?” Jane asked. “I sense something, a type of secrecy, from five of them. Not a bad one, but…ya know?”

“Well honey, their teenagers. Teenagers have secrets. Not always… Like yours, I suppose, but…they have things that they keep private…” Callista nodded. It was probably that.   
What else could it be?

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if Callista seems like Raven from teen titans to you, sorry, but she’s not. And I wasn’t thinking of Raven when I made her up. I was actually thinking of Elsa, and her situation with controlling her emotions. As id noted probably by the ‘conceal don’t feel…’ thing. Anyway, yes, this is Jane Foster in case you didn’t already notice. Pls comment and review


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated but shit is just real crazy over here soooooo....hope you like this chapter

Chapter Three

 

“I hurt all over…” Peter moaned.

“You’re not the only one…” Sam said, joining him on the couch.

“I swear fury’s set on killing us with training,” Ava said. They had just ended training, and were now in the living room of the small part of the hellicarrier that was for them. It consisted of a living room with a T.V, which connected to a kitchen. And there were four doors, which led to Ava, Danny, Luke and Sam’s rooms respectively. Peter didn’t have a room on the hellicarrier because he lived in his own house. 

“And don’t forget, we have a history paper due…tomorrow,” Ava said. Everyone groaned. “No. I can’t. I’m not doing it…” Sam said decidedly. Then Danny’s phone rand, he looked at the caller ID and frowned as he answered. 

“Hello? Yes Good evening to you too Mr. Osborn…” Peter looked up at ‘Mr. Osborn’ and everyone went quiet as soon as Danny switched from Danny to well…Business Danny… 

“I’ll have to check my schedule, can I get back to you later? Yes. Alright, thank you Mr. Osborn. Yes. Goodbye.” He ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket. “What?” he asked, when he noticed everyone staring at him. “Well, what was that about?” Peter asked. “Mr. Osborn invited me to a business dinner next week…” he said with a shrug. They didn’t pry any further. There was a silence, and then Sam spoke. 

“So what did you all think of that new kid? What’s her name…ahh…Carrie?” 

“Callista,” Everyone else said. “Seriously dude, how can you forget that name?” Luke asked. Sam shrugged. “So?” he prompted. “She seemed nice...” Ava said. “Quiet,” Danny said. “Why?” Peter asked looking at Sam. He just shrugged, “Just,” he said shrugging. They just sat there quietly, until all of a sudden Peter jumped off the couch, his eyes wide. “Oh no, I told MJ and Har I’d come over to study, he glanced at his watch, “Bye! Gotta go!!” he said rushing out.

He had half an hour to get to Harry’s. He’d better hurry. It had been hard enough covering for the last three times he’d cancelled, and the wheel of excuses was running out of idea’s…

********

 

Sam looked towards the class room door in anticipation waiting for Mr. Miller to walk in. Mr. Miller was one of the most hated teachers in the school. And most of Sam’s detentions came from him. But that didn’t stop the human rocket from pranking him once in a while. 

“So…you do this often?” The voice from next to him asked. Sam turned and came face to face with the new girl. Her thick black hair was loose over her shoulders, and she was wearing a black top with a blue jacket and denim. He shrugged. “Sometimes,” he answered, “How often do you get caught?” 

Sam opened his mouth to reply but just then the door opened, there was a sound, and then a yelp, and then the whole class laughed. Sam turned to see Mr. Miller standing in the doorway, with dust all over him and a vacuum bag in hand. The one he’d placed there of course…. Sam turned away when he saw Mr. Miller walking towards him. “Care to explain this, Mr.…..Mr.…ah..ahhchooo!!” He sniffed. “Alexander…?” Sam looked at him innocently. “ahh, well it’s a vacuum bag sir, and…the stuff all over you is dust…” he said. Making people snicker. Mr. Miller glared at him. “Detention.” He said simply before walking to his desk and brushing himself off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Callista looking at him. She was grinning. ‘Totally worth it…’ he mouthed. She just smiled and shook her head. Sam smiled back. 

Halfway through the period the two of them started passing notes. They were supposed to be taking notes, but this was more interesting for both of them. 

“Ms. Mori!” Callista gave a start and turned to look at Mr. Miller glowering at her. “Stand up.” She did as she was told, and clasped her hands behind her back. “As a new student I’d think you’d want to pay more attention Ms. Mori,” he said. “Yes sir,” she answered, her face expressionless and looking straight ahead. “But, the way I see it you haven’t copied a single note,” “I’ll take a photograph,” she said. Some people chuckled, and she saw Sam giving her an amused look, but she still kept her face stotic. “Trying to be smart with me Miss. Mori?” “Well sir, I thought the whole purpose of coming to school was to raise a few IQ points...” she said matter of factly. She didn’t know what she was doing, but she really couldn’t care less. Mr. Miller started circling her slowly. When his back was turned she quickly mouthed to Sam. ‘Tag.’ At first he looked confused but then his eyes lit up in understanding and he quickly pulled out a piece of paper, wrote something on it, put a piece of tape near the edge and once again when the teachers back was turned handed it to her. 

“Well Ms. Mori, another point of coming to school is to learn to respect your elders,” he said stopping to face her. “I for one think your parents would be rather disappointed in your behavior,” Calli’s eyes flashed, and the temperature seemed to drop. Only she knew that it actually had. She brought her cold blue gaze to look directly into Mr. Miller’s eyes. “With all due respect sir, you don’t know my parents…” They glared at each other for a few minutes and then he started to circle her again. What did he think he was? A vulture? 

His back was to her, and taking the opportunity she grabbed the piece of paper and gently stuck it onto his jacket. He didn’t notice. But some people had to stop themselves from giggling at the ‘Kick me!’ note stuck onto his jacket. “You’ll have to learn respect, Ms. Mori,” “If you say so sir,” she said, biting back a grin. “And you can do it in detention with Mr. Alexander, now sit down and copy the notes!” 

Callista sat down with a “It would be my pleasure sir,”

Sam gave her an amused look and she just winked and started copying her notes, so she didn’t see Sam blush…

Who was this girl?

********

“You shouldn’t put the super glue there…” a voice said from behind him. He turned around slightly and saw Callista standing behind him arms folded across her chest. He glanced at the door then back at her. “Yeah well, I want my revenge, one more detention never hurt anybody….” He said turning back to the arms of Mr. Miller’s chair. Callista shook her head, raven locks swaying with the motion. “No, no, no...” she knelt down beside him. “I meant that you shouldn’t put it there…”

She took the bottle from his hands and started spreading it all over the seat. “Mr. Miller almost never uses the arm rest…at least as far as I’ve seen, and if you put it here it’s more likely to stick….”

Sam stared at her and then laughed. “You’re weird…” he said. She stuck her tongue out at him and then got up to admire her handy work. “Done, now let’s scram…” It was before school, and there Mr. Miller wasn’t in his class, and the only reason Sam was even daring to do this was because he didn’t have Geography next…

“What were you doing there anyway?” Sam asked as they walked out of the class room. “Well, I was planning on putting a spider in his coffee mug, but…your idea is so much better...” she said shrugging. Sam blinked a few times. “I take it you’re not afraid of getting caught?” She shrugged, “Detention isn’t really much of a punishment,” she said. She gave him a small smile. It was true, they’d practically passed notes the whole time, and ‘talked’ about neutral topics. “Especially when you have it too…” she ducked into her class room before Sam could reply. Sam just stood there staring at the door his mouth slightly open. 

What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I hoped you liked this chapter. What do you think of Callista? I was trying to show her different personalities with how he was when I first introduced her and then to how she flirts with Sam…anyway. Please leave your thoughts! I’d love to hear them!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter five

 

The doorbell rang, they heard it from the kitchen of Harry’s penthouse apartment. Harry went to answer it, leaving everyone else to continue their totally un-homework related topic. 

“Hey Calli,” Harry greeted, smiling as he let Callista in. She smiled nervously and walked in. This was practically the first time she’d ever been over to a friend’s place. One of the first times she’d actually had friends…They went into the kitchen, Harry first and Callista trailing behind him. “Hey Calli!” everyone said. She gave a small shy wave, and unconsciously moved towards Sam. “Your folks let you come?” he asked once she’d sat down. She almost snorted at the memory. She’d practically begged Jane not to let her go, and Jane had practically ordered her to come. It wasn’t that she didn’t like hanging around them, in fact it was quite the opposite. She loved hanging around with them. Having friends. That was the problem!

She shrugged. “Yeah,” she said simply, before turning to her math book.

Sam studied her for a moment. She could be so closed off at times, true, they’d only known her like….a week…but still. 

“So how was your first detention Calli?” Harry asked. She smiled slightly and glanced at Sam. “Fun.” She answered. Everyone looked at her curiously. “Detention was fun? That’s new. So what did you do anyway?” She told them about her little talk with Mr. Miller, and then how she’d tagged him when his back was turned. “Hey, did you guys hear about Mr. Miller and the super glue? He was stuck to his chair until they finally had to take him to the hospital!” MJ said. Sam and Callista looked at each other. ‘Oops…’ Ava caught Sam’s eye. “Sam, I should have known it was you!” she started. “Hey! It wasn’t just me!” he defended, giving Calli a smirk. They looked at Calli, surprised. “You too?” She blushed slightly under their gazes. “What’s one more detention?” he asked, Sam gave her a look. Obviously noting the use of his own words. Ava rolled her eyes. 

“Provoke trouble, and trouble will follow you…” Danny said. “Exactly. Sam you should seriously take this more seriously, and stop dragging the new girl into it!” Ava said. From there Sam and Ava launched into an argument. Until Callista finally broke it off by asking a question. “Are you two together?”

There was silence as she curiously peered at the two. They weren’t. She knew it. She just one. Wanted to make them stop fighting. Two. Loved making things a bit awkward. 

Then finally “WHAT!!? NO!!!” Sam and Ava shrieked while everyone else but Callista burst into laughter. Callista just remain somber while staring at Sam and Ava’s horrified expressions. But of course, because of her powers she didn’t’ fail to notice that Danny’s laughter was a bit strained. “No? Because you argue like an old couple…” she said, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. Ava and Sam both shivered, their faces red with embarrassment. Everyone laughed harder, except for Danny of course. Oohh…someone liked Ava. 

Once the laughter had died down they actually started doing their homework in the living room. Sam and Ava sitting as far away from each other as possible. Ava sat with Danny, this of course didn’t go unnoticed by everyone else. And Calli sat next to Peter who agreed to help her in Science. They were doing something about spiders when she noticed Peters mode change a bit to irony. Which was weird, but it happened around the secret side of his emotional profile. It was rude, she knew to read her friends emotions. But she couldn’t help it, it was a habit she supposed. She had always read everyone’s emotions to make sure that they weren’t trying to hurt her. Or to take her. Yes. Take her.

With powers like hers, they didn’t stay completely hidden for long. After the temperature drop in the Amazon when she was nine, S.H.I.E.L.D had known about her. They’d confronted her parents, and actually tried to take her out. But that was before they realized that she was just a kid, who had no control over her powers. They’d sort of helped them ever since, but they kept an eye on her where ever she went. And that was when her parents were around. Now, she was going to a school with an S.H.E.I.L.D agent as the principal! That was for her own protection though. Over the years S.H.I.E.L.D hadn’t been the only ones to notice her…

He was supposed to be doing his Chem homework. But it was hard to concentrate when she was sitting right next to him! It was ironic really. He’d spent ten years of his life since his parent’s death learning kung Fu, and other forms of martial arts. All of which required an extreme amount of concentration. He’d practically mastered concentration! But whenever she was around he couldn’t concentrate!

 

Maybe it was the way her eyes shone, bright and fierce. Or the way her hair rearranged itself when she moved her head, or the way she talked. But she made him feel complete. Staring into her eyes made him forget everything else.

But she was something that he could never have. 

And he had decided long ago that the sooner he came to terms with it, the better off he’d be. It was the right thing to do. The only thing to do.

So why did it feel so wrong?

The sound of Taylor Swifts ‘we are never getting back together’ broke the silence that had come over them while doing their homework. Seeing Calli answer her phone they went back to their work. That is until a minute or two later when she bolted up, nearly knocking the coffee table over in the process, she practically ran into the kitchen leaving everyone staring after her. 

“Who is this?” Callista asked, glancing behind her to make sure none of the guys were there. No one answered, instead she just heard the sound of them hanging up. She stared at the phone. 

The words, ‘We will find you,’ echoing through her mind. She drew a shaky breath as the significance of the comment hit her. They were coming. Again. She quickly dialed Jane’s number.

“Hello?” Jane’s voice rang through the phone. 

“I need you to pick me up please,” Calli said. 

“What? Why? What’s wrong?” Jane asked concerned. Calli swallowed. “I’m not sure, it might be nothing. But…I think their after me again….” She didn’t need to explain anything else because she was sure Jane had a pretty good idea. “Alright, I’m at Target, around the block. I’ll be there in ten…” “Ok,” Calli said before ending the call.

Dam it. What now?

“You think something’s wrong? She’s been there for nearly ten minutes…” Luke whispered as they all stared at the kitchen door where Calli had disappeared into. “Should I go check?” MJ asked. 

“I do not think she wants us to hear what her conversation is about…” Danny said. As much as he wanted to know, he didn’t want to invade her privacy. Besides, it seemed that sudden mood changes were a common thing for Callista. 

Just then the kitchen door opened and Calli walked out, making a Bee line for her bag she quickly packed her stuff. “I’ve gotta go.” She said flinging her bag over her shoulder. “Why? Is something wrong?” Ava asked concerned. She shook her head vigorously. “No, no no…ahh I just, I have to go, thanks for inviting me! Let’s do it again sometime!” She said as she practically ran out the door. 

When she got to the lobby Jane was there waiting for her. They walked back out to the car in silence. Once inside Jane ignited the engine and started driving towards the mansion. 

“What happened?” she asked. “I got a call from an unknown number…” Calli said quietly. “And?” Jane prompted as she turned the corner. “All they said was ‘We will find you,’” Calli said quietly, looking out the window at the passing city. There was a long silence. She knew what was coming. They’d probeblt tried to trace her signal.

“You know what we have to do,” Jane said. “Call in S.H.I.E.L.D?!” Calli demanded turning to look at Jane who kept her eyes on the road. “Cal, we agreed that if anything like this happened…” “Yeah, yah,” Callista said slumping in her chair and cutting her off. “But I don’t want them to get involved…” Jane snorted. “Callista they’re already involved! They’re involved in practically everything! You go to a school that’s basically run by them!” she said. “Think about it! Your powers are dangerous! They have to be controlled, and protected!” 

“Exactly!” Callista exclaimed. “I don’t want to become one of S.H.I.E.L.D.S little failsafe’s. I don’t want to be tied to them, I don’t want to be a force that they can use against others. My powers are dangerous, and when you look at it, if they do want to weponise me in some way, what’s the difference between them Hydra and Unaghe!?” Jane sighed, she had a point there, in one way if not all. “Or, in another worst case scenario, what if they finally decide to lock me away? Or. Worse…?” 

Jane finally turned to look at her, if only for a brief second before looking back at the busy road. “We won’t let them do that honey,” she said gently. “I doubt that S.H.I.E.L.D would try to weponise you in the first place, or kill you or lock you up. But if they did, we’d stop them. Callista the others have only known you for about six months and me just a bit longer….but your family now. And we won’t let anything happen to you…we’ll all protect you,” 

“They’re S.H.I.E.L.D…” Jane glanced towards her and smirked. 

“And they’re the Avengers….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Look, I know that this may seem a bit centered around Calli, but there are Danava bits coming don’t worry. And if you have read the prequel to this then I guess you know why Callista is a key character in this, but if you haven’t could u pls read it? Pls comment and review and PLEASE keep reading!! Oh, and I might skip on using capitals 4 shield coz it’s really annoying. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that’s the first chapter. Anyway, I guess I should point something’s out. One. The dates and years in this are just a bit mumbled up k? So pretend that the ‘Avengers’ happened in 2008/2007. Now the story is in 2016, or 2015. Just bear it with me okay? Oh and, I like the Lokanasha pairing, sorry for those who don’t. But I do like it. And in this there’s different backstory for the whole chitari incident…if your into it, or wanna learn more about Freya and Esmeralda then read my Lokanahsa fic called ‘I know you…” [Yeah…I kinda watched the Maleficent trailer before I started writing it…] Oh and this does include Ultimate spider man [cartoon], mixed with the avengers movie and yeah…I’m just a whole load of crazy right now (Always actually). Pls keep reading and comment!!


End file.
